In a fabrication process for semiconductor integrated circuits, a fabrication process for liquid crystal display devices, or the like, a sample holder is known as a component part for holding each sample such as a semiconductor wafer. For example, such sample holders include a heater substrate described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 2005-286106 (referred to as Patent Literature 1, hereinafter). The heater substrate described in Patent Literature 1 includes: a ceramic substrate; and a heat-generating element circuit formed in a rear face of the ceramic substrate. The heater substrate is used in a state where a to-be-heated object is mounted on a main surface of the ceramic substrate.
Nevertheless, in the heater substrate described in Patent Literature 1, in some cases, a thermal stress has occurred between the ceramic substrate and the heat-generating element circuit under heat cycles. This has caused a possibility that the heat-generating element circuit is separated from the ceramic substrate. Thus, long-term reliability of the heater substrate has been difficult to be improved.